I have no idea
by Pyro Wanderer
Summary: it's not really a crossover, the anime just wasn't on the list. It's really Pilot Candidate AKA:Candidate for Goddess


The boys looked around. It wasn't normal that the instructor took them to the launch/land area of G.O.A. The instructor turned around. "Now I better not hear anyone some much as breathe when these girls walk in." 

Zero, an insubordinate pilot, stood. "GIRLS! You never said we were greeting girls!" Instructor Azuma smiled.

"I never said we were just greeting them either." Zero gave a confused look. (I should have told you…..this kid is a little stupid). The door opened, and 3 girls stepped in. One had shoulder length silver hair with ice blue streaks, one had black hair that was knee length, and the last girl had black hair that was mid back length. All 3 girls had their heads down, so that you couldn't see their eyes. "Alright pilots….Meet your new teammates." Azuma said.

All the pilots but one, number 87 (Hiead), gave a look of sudden shock. "Give us your name, age, position and assigned number if you have one." Azuma ordered the girls. Of the four, the shorter haired black tugged on the silver haired one's sleeve. Her eyes were dark blue.

The silver haired girl spoke up. "Her name's Kiyohshi, and she's 16. Her position is a repairer, and she has no number. She doesn't talk much, so don't mind it." she replied. "I'm Okami, I'm 17, a repairer and my number is 17."

"Call me Neko," the longer dark haired girl said. "17, pilot, 17."

"Why'd she say 17 twice?" Zero asked Hiead.

"Because her age and number are the same, you idiot." he replied, opening his eyes. The first one he saw was Kiyohshi, her face was pale, her eyes seemed lonely in a sibling type of way. Then Okami who was a little bit darker than Kiyohshi, and last Neko, who was the darkest of all of them. Azuma left, leaving all eight of them alone.

After a few minutes, the girls had changed into their uniforms, Neko in the guys, which consisted of black shorts and black sleeveless shirt, Kiyohshi and Okami in grey pants, a black shirt and a grey vest. Zero made a suggestion to go to the relaxation room. Everyone agreed and headed out. Hiead sighed and followed. Kiyohshi hesitated for a moment, then followed silently. When they entered, they saw Kizina, Ikhuny and all the other repairers for Hiead, Yamagi, Zero, Roose, and Clay.

Kizina smiled when she saw the group. "Hey Guys!" she looked at Okami, Neko and Kiyohshi. "Who are these guys?" she asked.

"They're our new teammates." Zero replied. Pointing to each, he gave their names. "Okami, Kiyohshi and-"

"Neko." Neko cut him off, glaring at Zero in a cold way.

"Hey, I'm Kizina. Zero's partner." Kizina greeted.

"Hey," Okami answered.

"Yo." Neko said. Kizina looked at Kiyohshi, who was looking sadly at the lake.

"Did you hear me?" she asked, stepping towards the girl. Kiyohshi looked at her and gave a light smile, then nodded. Kizina smiled in return and nodded back. Kiyohshiwalked off and sat at the edge of the lake.

Kizina looked at Okami. "What's wrong with her?" she whispered.

"Nothing," Okami answered. "She's never said anything except when she's singing, which when she does…it's no where near close to what we think would be her normal voice."

Neko jumped into a nearby tree, Okami followed suit. The guys gathered around the tree as the last of the girls climbed up with Okami and Neko. The only girl not gathering in the tree was Kiyohshi, who sat on her own.

Days later, Kiyohshi was walking with, Clay, Yamagi and Zero when the ship gave a heavy shake. All of them fell. "Dammit, what the hell was that?" Zero cried.

"Hiead again, my bet." Clay answered.

Kiyohshi sighed, stood and ran off. The three guys followed her. As they got to the room, they met up with Okami. "Hiead?" she asked. The three guys nodded, Kiyohshi blinked in surprise, unsure of whether to belive Okami had come. They all went in together. Their guess had been right. Ikhuny stood in the back by the door, shaking. Okami ran over to the repair area, and hit the communication button as Kiyohshi ran up and prepared to bring Hiead back "Hiead, you dumbass!"

Hiead stopped his attack. "Okami? Kiyohshi?" he asked. "Why are you two here?"

"Why in the hell do you think we're here!" Okami shot angrily at him. "Kiyohshi's gonna bring you in, so stay still. Your wounds are bad enough as it is." Azuma walked in as Kiyohshi started to repair Hiead as best she could and bring him back. He looked at Ikhuny, scared and frightened against the wall, then at the silent repairer helping one of his wounded pilots, clicking away at the keys and concentrating on her duty. He nodded and headed for the cockpit. Okami sighed with relief and smiled.

When Kiyohshi finished, she followed Azuma to the cockpit. "We should get him to the Infirmary," she said in a quiet voice to him. "His injuries are very severe." Azuma turned and stared at her. She smiled lightly.

"What?" he asked.

"You heard nothing come out of my mouth, okay?" she begged. He nodded and helped her pull Hiead out. He was already out cold, but that was okay.

"Well, it may take a day or two with how bad his injuries are…but he'll get better." the doctor assured Kiyohshi, Okami and Instructor Azuma.

"Good to know," Azuma said as the doctor left. "Number 17, Okami Koori, I want to thank you and Kiyohshi for saving number 87, Hiead Gner." Kiyohshi blinked, surprised at hearing Hiead's full name. "See the two of you tomorrow at training?"

Kiyohshi and Okami nodded before saluting as Azuma turned to leave. Okami looked at Kiyohshi. "Well done, Kiyohshi." she praised. "Coming to relax now?"

Kiyohshi shook her head, then motioned her hands to say: "In a little bit"

"Okay then," Okami shrugged. "Suit yourself." she turned and left. Kiyohshi walked over to the bed where Hiead was.

"Gner?" she whispered. "That's my last name. Are you him then? Are you my older brother, Hiead?" She sat down in the chair next to his bed. She began humming. Then, as if pulled in by her own song, she closed her eyes and started singing the same song.

"White or black as I depart beyond you, with the hope to change destiny.  
Although in the body the soul blazes, in the darkness the distance becomes infinite.  
With the youths dressed in the skin of beasts, we dance together in the middle of tempests.  
Another horizon dissolves in the light of eyes that want to awaken.  
And, I wait here, where nothing moves right now.  
Even if I don't see you I can regain what we seek in the night;  
Even if it's really difficult I'll dance my path with the wolves.  
I will feel the light on my skin, if I'm not afraid of your bad side.  
It's the moon that leads the dance when the sun will set in your cold soul.  
I wait for you here, where nothing moves right now.  
Where the shade laments all its veils I can regain what we seek in the night.  
Even if it's very difficult I will dance my path with the wolves…"

'Wolves,' she thought. 'The family symbol for freedom and strength.' she opened her eyes and smiled sadly. Too bad I've lost both.' She looked at Hiead, and realized how peaceful he looked. He normally had a cold demeanor about him, but when he was relaxed, he seemed so much different. Kiyohshi thought for a minute before standing to leave. She turned back at the door for a second, then sighed and left.

"So what's up with Kiyohshi?" Zero asked, looking up at the top of the relaxation room. "How come she doesn't talk?"

"She probably doesn't know how." Clay replied, pushing up his glasses with his middle finger.

"She knows how to write and sign," Neko said. "And you can't write or sign unless you know how to speak."

"I thinks it's because of herself." Okami said. "Something to do with her past."

"Her memories?" Yamagi asked in a guess. Okami shook her head.

"The lack of just that," she explained. "You see, Kiyohshi doesn't remember anything about her past." She looked out at the lake. The guys looked "The only time she does is when she has a dream."

"She only dreams when she gets close to something that's from her past though, right?" Neko asked.

Okami nodded. "She's around something like that now."

"How?" Clay, Yamagi and Zero asked together.

"She's been dreaming every night," Okami said. "Which tells me…that one of you, be it you three, Hiead , Kizina or one of the others…one of you has something to do with it."

"Wait…if she doesn't talk…how do you two know she doesn't remember her past?" Clay asked.

"It's called writing…ya know, with pen and paper. Look into it." Neko told him sarcastically.

"She told you through writing?" Yamagi asked. Okami and Neko nodded. As if conversation topics had run off, silence danced about the room. After a long time, Okami brought something up.

"You guys never told us where ya'll were from!" she said.

"That's right…" Neko said. Where are you guys from?"

"I'm from colony 1937." Yamagi said.

"Colony 6794" Clay answered.

"2654." Zero said.

"What's it like on a colony?" Okami and Neko asked together as Kiyohshi walked in. She spotted everyone and walked over, sitting between Zero and Yamagi as Clay spoke.

"Didn't you three come from a colony?" Clay asked.

Kiyohshi gave a look, then looked at Okami and Neko. "What the hell is he talking about?" she signed to them, annoyed yet confused . Neko laughed lightly.

"What?" clay asked.

"No, we didn't." Okami explained trying not to laugh. "We're from Zion."

"What did she say?" Clay asked, pointing to Koori.

"She wanted to know if you were stupid……duh." Neko said.

"Because she didn't know what a colony was, right?" Yamagi asked, turning to look at Kiyohshi, who nodded.

"Well…if you must know," Clay replied in that know-it-all voice of his, pushing his glasses up with his middle finger again. "On a colony, everything is artificial. The wind, sunrise, sunlight itself, sunset, moonlight…all of it."

"Artificial wind?" Okami shook her head in disgust. "Ugh,"

"We wouldn't be able to live on a colony." Neko said. "Not after knowing how it is to feel real wind, and see real sunsets."

"Or real moonlit nights and sunrises." Okami added. "Right Kiyohshi?"

Kiyohshi smiled, and nodded. "It just wouldn't be the same." she signed. All of them laughed lightly. The door opened, and Kizina stood before them.

"Instructor Azuma wants to see Okami and Kiyohshi." she said in a low voice. Okami and Kiyohshi looked at each other and shrugged, then stood and left.

"Yes, sir?" Okami asked as they entered the room. Ikhuny stood to the side.

"I only need you here to translate what she says for me." he told Okami. Kiyohshi gave a questioning look. "Now then. Kiyohshi, you were given to my group of pilots in case one of the repairers were unable to do their duties. And in a case such as the one today…having you was critical." He pushed the I.D. tag across the desk to her. The badge that clearly read- "You are now 87's repairer. I expect a lot from you after today."

Kiyohshi turned to Okami and signed. "She wants to know why her. She only followed her instincts on the situation." Azuma nodded.

"Exactly," he replied. "It's quick instincts like that that we need on our side." Kiyohshi nodded, then signed again.

"What about Ikhuny?" Okami asked.

"I-I'm being sent back to my colony." Ikhuny answered. "I guess my instincts weren't as good as yours, huh Kiyohshi?" she smiled, but Okami and Kiyohshi could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Dismissed!" Azuma said. The three girls saluted and left. Ikhuny stopped and entered an empty room, where Zion was in clear view. Kiyohshi turned back, and tilted her head slightly, following with Okami behind her.

"I knew I wouldn't last long." she said. "I hate fighting."

Okami sighed. "As long and this war goes on, there will be those who don't want it." she looked out the window at Zion. "Right Kiyohshi?" Kiyohshi nodded as Okami left then looked at Ikhuny.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to send you back."

"You…you talk?" Ikhuny asked in surprise." But you never have before. Why now?"

"Because I feel that I did it. Like I'm the reason you're going home." Kiyohshi answered, staring out at Zion. Ikhuny laughed. "What?"

"You're not the reason I'm leaving. I'm leaving because I couldn't do my job as a repairer." she reassured.

"Are you sure?" Kiyohshi asked.

"Positive," Ikhuny said. She turned to leave. "Before you go to bed tonight, you should check on your pilot." she suggested. Kiyohshi smiled.

"I will," Kiyohshi said. "And don't forget about us."

"How could I?" Ikhuny asked. "Ya'll were too kind, too good of friends for me to." They laughed a little. Kiyohshi gave her a hug and began humming. Ikhuny smiled and stayed just long enough to listen to the song, then turned to leave. "Goodbye Kiyohshi…"

Kiyohshi nodded, then, once Ikhuny's footfalls were gone, left and went to the infirmary. Hiead was still out, but it didn't really matter. She looked at him, saw that he was fine, and left.

She entered her room, which she shared with Okami, and lay down on her bed to locate a sleep that would never seem to end…

Hiead's P.O.V.  
_'Everything was dark. I couldn't see anything. It was silent, until I heard a voice. It was small, almost helpless, but at the same time, it was strong and determined. I attempted to find out who was behind the voice, but the pain throbbing through my head prevented me from it. Then a light burst from nowhere and surrounded me. The image I saw was confusing._

_Though nothing was in front of me, I held a cocked gun. From behind me, I felt a tug on my hand and turning, I saw……a girl, about 5 or 6, maybe even 4. She had short black hair and her eyes were dark blue. 'Kiyohshi' I thought, not knowing how I knew who she was._

_"You okay?" she asked. Her eyes were tired and scared. Whatever I had had my gun pointed at, it must have been what had frightened her so badly._

_"I should ask you the same thing, " I replied, hearing fear and worry in my own voice. She smirked._

_"Fine," she answered, then looked at me solemnly. "But I'm not the one who's hurt so bad right now." I blinked in surprise._

_"How'd you know-" I started. The girl smiled._

_"I might be little, but it doesn't mean I'm not your sister, Hiead." she cut me off. "But…I must tell you this. I look a lot different now, but my eyes are the same." she smiled lightly. "Time for you to go back now."_

_"Wait a minute, why am I leaving?" I demanded. She smiled that smile, and I thought for a minute that she looked so innocent._

_"I'm not so innocent now," she told me, a sad look in her eyes. "And yes, I can read minds." Then I heard it again. The singing, and for some strange reason, I found myself thinking the words, not knowing why. I looked at her, and she smiled lightly. "It's our song," she whispered. "The family song." And then she was gone, but the voice remained, singing softly:_

_"White or black as I depart beyond you, with the hope to change destiny.  
Although in the body the soul blazes, in the darkness the distance becomes infinite.  
With the youths dressed in the skin of beasts, we dance together in the middle of tempests.  
Another horizon dissolves in the light of eyes that want to awaken.  
And, I wait here, where nothing moves right now.  
Even if I don't see you I can regain what we seek in the night;  
Even if it's really difficult I'll dance my path with the wolves.  
I will feel the light on my skin, if I'm not afraid of your bad side.  
It's the moon that leads the dance when the sun will set in your cold soul.  
I wait for you here, where nothing moves right now.  
Where the shade laments all its veils I can regain what we seek in the night.  
Even if it's very difficult I will dance my path with the wolves…"_

_I opened my eyes. Kiyohshi was in a chair next to my bed…in what seemed to be the infirmary. The voice I had heard was from her. She was the one singing. I sat up, causing her to jump. She smiled lightly again. "You're awake." she said. "You're better now, and training's about to start. Azuma sent me here, I guess to make sure I didn't mess anything up." she gave a light laugh, looking at the ground._

_"You're…talking?" I asked her. She looked up._

_"Only to you." she told me. I stood and she joined me. "Let's get to training," '  
_End Hiead's P.O.V.

Kiyohshi's P.O.V.  
_'Everything was dark. I couldn't see anything. It was silent. That light appeared again, and the image I saw was confusing as usual._

_I was scared, a younger version actually. In front of me stood Hiead. Whatever had scared me was gone, but he still held his cocked gun in front of him, ready to fire. I reached up and tugged on his hand. He turned and looked at me._

_"You okay?" I asked him, seeing that he was scared himself. Not only that, but I could sense it, feel it in his thoughts._

_"I should ask you the same thing," he told me, concerned._

_"Fine," I replied. "But I'm not the one who's hurt so bad right now." Then I woke up, shivering and cold. Even though I was awake, I had a feeling that my younger self, my special spirit, had stayed behind to chat with Hiead. I sat up and looked around. Okami was still asleep, so I decided to stay up. I wouldn't be going to sleep any time soon._

_The next day, before training began, Azuma sent me to the infirmary to stay with Hiead, though I wasn't sure why. I couldn't read his thoughts. So I left, and sat in the chair beside his bed, and after a while, I began singing once more. I finished the song, and was greeted by Hiead sitting up. I jumped, startled. "You're awake." I told him in a glad-ish kind of voice. "You're better now, and training's about to start. Azuma sent me here, I guess to make sure I didn't mess anything up." I laughed lightly, looking at the ground. It was quiet for a moment._

_"You're…talking?" he asked. I looked up at him._

_"Only to you," I told him. He stood up, and being his repairer, I was obliged to go with him. "Let's go to training." I said in a whisper. He nodded, and we left._

End Kiyohshi's P.O.V.

"Hey…he's up!" Kizina said as they entered.

Okami smiled lightly at Kiyohshi. "Azuma gave the guys a break about fifteen minutes ago. We decided to stay here cause you might come back." she explained. Kiyohshi nodded.

Neko didn't do anything; she just sat there, looking at the cockpit. Kiyohshi couldn't help but smile. Neko had always loved a challenge. And becoming a pilot for G.O.A. was indeed probably the hardest thing to do.

Requirements had to be met, talents had to be found, and repairers had to be at their best…because only five would be chosen out of hundreds.

'And those odds are very slim,' Kiyohshi thought. 'Especially for one of us…or all of us for that matter….to be picked.' She knew it, they all did. But no mater what…they were willing to try to be top pilot/repairer team.


End file.
